


Mistletoe Surprise

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: The second year with Christmas being celebrated aboard ship. Once again, Reed has liberally hung mistletoe in every convenient doorway. (12/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

T'Pol was on her way to the bridge when she noticed the small sprig of greenery hanging over the entrance to the lift. At first, she was puzzled, but then she recalled that it was nearing the human holiday of Christmas once again. 

Last year, Mister Reed had liberally hung sprigs of mistletoe around the ship...a tradition, he had said. After hearing what this tradition entailed, she had very carefully avoided being anywhere near a doorway when other members of the crew were around.

She had been successful in evading everyone...including the rather persistent Mister Tucker, who had gone so far as to actually stand in the middle of the doorway to the captain's briefing room one day, knowing that she would have to enter after him. Had it not been for the captain calling out to them...rather angrily, if she read his tone properly...she may not have been able to avoid participation in the tradition of kissing under the mistletoe.

But Vulcan's do not kiss. She had told him that numerous times, but he was determined. She would just have to be very careful once again, until this foolishness was over with.

* * *

Several days had passed, and T'Pol had been quite successful in avoiding the mistletoe when others were around. She had witnessed the tradition being carried out time and time again by various members of the crew...all seemed to find it amusing. Surprisingly enough, Mister Tucker had not even teased her about it so far this year. For that, she was relieved, but deep down, there was a part of her that was slightly disappointed.

But, in true Vulcan form, she hid her disappointment and carried on with her duties. On this day, they involved joining the captain on a mission planetside. She and the captain were on their way to the shuttlepod bay when reality hit her.

The lift door opened, and Commander Tucker started to step out. As he did, Captain Archer stepped forward, and pulled him into an embrace, kissing him squarely on the lips. When they released each other, the smile that was on the Commander's lips said everything...until that moment, T'Pol had had no idea they were lovers. She wondered when it had happened, then decided it really didn't matter, as long as they were happy, and it did not affect their working relationship.

The Commander left, and the Captain called out, "Are you coming, Sub-Commander?"

"Yes, of course, Captain." T'Pol said, and as she stepped through the door, she heard a voice call out, "Hold the lift!"

T'Pol stood in the doorway, holding it open as Hoshi ran down the hall. Seeing T'Pol standing there, she placed her hands on T'Pol's cheeks, and pulled her down into a kiss. "Merry Christmas, T'Pol!"

A stunned T'Pol stepped into the lift, finally allowing the door to close. Looking up, she spotted the mistletoe which she had completely forgotten about, then looked at Hoshi, who was smiling nearly as much as the Commander had been. It was then that she realized that this tradition was not nearly as unpleasant as she had initially thought.


End file.
